


It IS You

by WildcatPacer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: In the war that was sure to come, Hermione was in more danger than all of them, with the possible exception of Harry himself. She was Muggle-born, and if found, she would be killed, almost certainly. Ron refused to risk that scenario. He wanted Hermione to survive. For them both to survive, so that they could get married - he had a ring, carefully tucked away, and intended to propose the moment Voldemort's body hit the ground. Did it matter that they had never declared an official relationship? No, not to him anyway. He wanted Hermione to be his wife and the mother of his children.If he had to cheat a little to claim that future... so be it.





	1. Because I Love Her

**Chapter 1: Because I Love Her**

He watched her from the edge of the yard, as she assisted Harry, his father and brothers in setting up the marquee tent. She was already wearing her red party dress for the wedding, her brown hair down in ringlets, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling as she laughed at something Harry said.

Ron was in love with her. He had stopped denying his feelings for Hermione ages ago. And now, he was prepared to go with her and Harry to the ends of the Earth to destroy a Dark Wizard. They very well could die trying.

When Harry had pleaded with Ron to come with him, for the two of them to cut out and start hunting so their loved ones could be safe after the disastrous Battle for the Five Potters, Ron had categorically refused to leave his love. "We wouldn't last two days without Hermione!" he had told Harry. His assessment was largely still true.

But Harry's impulsive request had planted the seed. A seed that had been germinating as the Trio packed and prepared to blitz after the wedding. He had heard all about Hermione wiping her parents' memories and sending them off to Australia for safety. The retelling alone had left her distraught. But at least her mum and dad were safe.

In the war that was sure to come, Hermione was in more danger than all of them, with the possible exception of Harry himself. She was Muggle-born, and if found, she would be killed, almost certainly. Ron refused to risk that scenario. He wanted Hermione to survive. For them both to survive, so that they could get married - he had a ring, carefully tucked away, and intended to propose the moment Voldemort's body hit the ground. Did it matter that they had never declared an official relationship? No, not to him anyway. He wanted Hermione to be his wife and the mother of his children.

If he had to cheat a little to claim that future... so be it.

So he called Hermione over. "'Mione, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

She blinked for a minute before nodding, not noticing how Harry and the twins snickered knowingly. Ron gave them a pointed look telling them to not even think about eavesdropping, as he led Hermione behind the Burrow. As they found a little privacy, Ron took her soft hands in his.

"Are you ready for us to leave?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything's packed. I just have been doing some light reading on Horcruxes..."

Ron smiled. Good old Hermione. Always getting ahead. He dared to step closer.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" her voice was nervous, gentle and sweet.

"I need you to know that no matter what happens... I'll always love you."

He heard her breath hitch, and he met her eyes to see her mouth open. Finally, she whispered, "I know."

Encouraged, Ron put his arms around her. "Will you still love me? No matter what happens?"

Hermione's eyelids grew heavy with want. "Yes..." she hissed. Drawing away so that air that didn't smell so tantalizingly of him, and logic, could enter her brain, she murmured, "But, I thought we agreed that we keep this quiet for now. That we won't... see each other or become... romantically involved until after the war."

"We did," Ron acknowledged. Though the agreement had been unspoken. In soft looks and gentle touches, he and Hermione had come to accept that they were now more than friends. That their relationship had changed. That they were, in some ways, together. And they would remain faithful to each other. It took a special kind of intimacy to have entire conversations with no words. "There might not be an after, though."

Hermione gulped. "I know that," she whispered, her eyes searching his. "So, what, do you want to steal kisses when Harry isn't looking? I don't exactly fancy snogging you for the first time behind your parents' house."

Ron chuckled. "I'll make our first kiss memorable, love. I promise." She smiled at him, amused, ducking her head to hide the pink in her porcelain cheeks. Ron reached out a big paw and stroked her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, her jaw going slack in contentment, as she pressed his palm into her face, even kissing his fingers and palm. Ron took an unsteady breath. This was the hard part. What he had decided on, she would never agree to voluntarily. But he had no choice. He wanted her safe.

"I'm sorry, my darling..."

"Hmmm?" Hermione purred, her lips in a blissful smile, eyes still shut. "For what?"

"For this." He had his wand out before she could react. "Obliviate!"

A sob lodged in his throat as he watched Hermione's eyes pop open, the white of recognition die from them. She stood there for a minute, swaying, blinking in the fading afternoon light.

"Who are you?"

He nearly burst into tears right then, but managed to croak out, "Ron Weasley."

"Oh. And... who am I?"

"Your name is Charlotte Wilkins, and your greatest ambition is to join your parents, Wendell and Monica, in Australia. Here are your tickets." He handed plane passes to her. "You'd better get going."

"Of course." Hermione bustled about, looking much like her old self. Ron directed her to her car. "Well, goodbye, then."

She held out a hand to shake. Ron took it, but instead, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Hermione did not pull away and even returned the kiss a little. When they broke apart, Hermione looked a little dazed.

"Wow, what a goodbye," she giggled. "Glad to meet you!" And she raced away. No one else saw her leave.

A despondent Ron sat in the backyard, head in his arms, watching as the shadows grew longer and the sun set. Finally, he heard the back door open, and Harry stepped out onto the grass.

"Your mum's called for dinner, mate. And where's Hermione?"

Ron didn't answer for a moment, but then finally stood and blasted out, "I let her go! I sent her away!"

"You  _what_?" Harry gawped as Ginny came up behind him. He seemed to understand intuitively exactly what Ron meant by the phrase. "How could you  _do_  that?"

"I had to!" Ron growled.

"But why?"

With a soft smile, Ginny answered for both of them. "Because he loves her."

Ron nodded. "Because... I love her." It felt so good to finally speak the words aloud.

So why did he still feel so awful?


	2. It IS You

**Chapter 2: It IS You!**

Ron guided the Wilkins family out onto the beaches of Brisbane. Turning sharply in the sand to face them, he took a deep breath.

"Now, what did you want to show us, young man?" Wendell Wilkins asked.

"This," Ron huffed. And he raised his wand. "Sentienta!"

Slowly, color and awareness seemed to come back into the irises of Wendell, Monica and Charlotte. But Ron had eyes only for one of them. Hermione was now staring at Ron as if in a trance, as if she was coming out of a dream. As if she had never seen him before.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "It's me." And he took her hand while giving her that rare, special smile reserved just for her.

Hermione peered at Ron curiously. Dainty fingers tentatively and contemplatively drummed along his jawline as she studied him. Peering closer, her eyes went wide as she gasped in astonishment, "It  _is_  you!"

Smiling, Hermione flung herself forward and threw her arms around him. Beaming, Ron dipped her, and laughing, the couple shared their first real kiss - a long, relieved kiss that made them both whole.

When they broke the kiss dreamily, and Ron had righted Hermione, swinging her back onto her feet, her chocolate-brown orbs suddenly flashed and she slapped him across his chest.

" _That's_  for taking away my memory without permission!"

Ron had the good sense and the maturity to look contrite. All at once, he dropped to his knees in the sand and pulled out a ring. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in astonishment. "I know. And I'm sorry, love. I will work for the rest of my life for your forgiveness. And I want to do that with you as my wife. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione was trembling, gazing at Ron and trying not to beam with joy. Failing to keep from smirking in bemusement, she demurred. "I will accept your proposal on one condition:" and she fixed her fiancé with a hard stare. "Never try to save my life like that again."

Ron grinned sheepishly as Hermione allowed him to slip the ring on her finger.

* * *

"Uhhhhh... Mmmmmm... Huhhhh... Oh, Godric! Ronald! Ron, please..."

"Hmmm... you're so beautiful... Hermione..."

Down in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, Ron hoisted Hermione up against the wall. He was thrusting frantically in and out of her wet core, her bridal skirts pushed up past her hips. The silky white bodice hung loose past her chest so that her breasts hung free, and Ron's face was currently buried between them, feasting on them.

It had been a whirlwind engagement for Ron and Hermione. The couple had agreed on a quiet ceremony, marrying in secret out in front of the Burrow. A bigger, official wedding on the grounds of Hogwarts had followed. The newlyweds had slipped off down to the dungeons during the reception so that they could be alone and make love, finally consummating their marriage.

Hermione squirmed as she felt the warmth building and building. She sobbed from the pleasure that her husband (a shiver of giddiness coursed through her as she saw Ron for the first time as her spouse) was giving as he attended to her. "Oh, Ron... Merlin... I love you!" She wailed, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks as she exploded all around him.

"Fuck, Hermione! I love you! So much!" Ron grunted as he pounded into her with fury, milking her to the hilt. Another slam, two, and then he came inside of her, staggering against her petite form as he braced her against the wall.

Husband and wife trembled as they both descended from their highs. Hermione kept Ron's head against her breasts, as she lovingly kissed his face everywhere that she could reach. "I love you so much!" she wept.

Ron hummed in agreement. "You're the first woman I ever wanted. The  _only_  woman I've ever wanted. I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. My brain just needed time to catch up."

Hermione giggled. "It was worth the wait." Clasping his face between her hands, she kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her eyes drooping shut. When she drew away, she murmured, "I forgive you. For wiping my memory. You did what you did out of love. I... I think it's sweet that you wanted to keep me safe."

Ron's eyes watered. "I didn't expect to hear those words from you so soon."

Hermione shrugged. "You love me. That's enough."

And the couple continued to kiss passionately in wedded bliss.


End file.
